


欢愉

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Le Rouge et Le Noir - Opéra Rock, Le Rouge et Le Noir - Stendhal | The Red and The Black - Stendhal
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Summary: 【他们走进一扇门内，伸出手来把门关上，并且使门外的人，无论老少，都双眼昏迷;他们摸来摸去，总寻不着房门。】
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	欢愉

起初，修女朱莉只注意到漫天洒落的阳光非常充裕。阳光在漫长的绿茵上悄然移动着，在象牙白的教堂尖顶上耀眼闪烁着。漫步在午后小城教堂的廊檐下，对圣主的敬爱油然升起。“啊……”听到一声叹息，修女停下她的脚步和赞美。本来人都会叹息，神父就经常独自坐在院落的长凳上叹息，轻飘飘的愁落在爬出花坛的石楠花上。然而这声叹息不同寻常。它是压抑的，痛苦的。可却不是因为遭受激烈的痛苦。却像进入极乐的人想放声呼喊，然而上帝警告他喊叫会让他失去待在那里的权利，无处发泄快乐的人最终发出的叹息。声音断断续续，但从未完全停止过，痛苦地压抑着，快乐着。多么奇怪，极致的痛苦与快乐如此相似。  
朱莉停下脚步，侧耳聆听。方才发出欢愉痛呼的声音，此时突然拔高变了调，接着说出一些在这里不被允许的粗鲁的话，那使用过度似的沙哑的声音，叫修女朱莉分辨不清这是属于谁的噪音。朱莉从小生长在上帝的荣光沐浴之下，直到此时她仍未知晓发生了什么，她所聆听的是什么，却本能地被这魔音诱惑住了。她四下摸寻，却始终寻找不到声音的源头。

“于连。”神父低低地唤出这个名字。于连闭上眼睛,像蝴蝶停靠在花瓣上休憩合拢双翅，关闭了一个梦境，但他那像被红花涂抹的嘴唇却打开了另一个。他教士的袍子被扯开了，内里竟然是完全赤裸的。他幼崽似的跪趴在神案上，面对圣主，一副全然恭敬的姿态。  
蜷縮在黒色教袍里的于達身体显得愈发苍白。他面対上帝，红花似的嘴唇紧抿着，修长的手指攥住教袍，脸上流露出忍耐的痛苦，而来自身后的欢愉却正把他缓慢地捜入地狱。原始的快乐如同藤蔓缓慢地爬满他的大脑，他的身体渐渐地被染红，眼里的苦也变成了别的东西。流下眼泪吋他抬起头，模糊的泪眼中，就连上帝的微笑都变得意味深长。神父突然重重地撞了一下，于连剧烈地喘息起来，像一朵攻瑰突然绽放了花蕾。盘踞脑海的藤蔓森林也纷纷綻放，海浪拍打在灰色的悬崖边，又重重落了回去。他被送浪潮打晕在悬崖上，屈从地认同了这个现实:在圣天主的注祝下，这鬼魅正打幵他的双腿，像操弄一个女人一样地操弄他。  
他早应该警惕这个神父的，于连心里想。在他坐在回廊旁的长凳上，对着石楠花叹息时，他不应该向他搭话的。在他用充满蛊惑的声音想诱使他讲出那些大逆不道的话时，他应当离开的。他怎么会认为在这上帝的穹顶下竟有人会敬重喜爱拿破仑这样的人呢？他被快乐冲昏了头脑，掉进了魔鬼的圈套。谢朗神父说得没错，恶魔同我们同餐共饮，与我们同寝共勉。他并不追寻上帝，也许这就是自己沦落至此的原因。于连并不是第一次遭受类似的耻辱，但却是头一次打心底里涌现出一股无可抑制地欢愉和快乐。这快乐不是来自于他的灵魂，而是源自他的肉体。他感到在他体内冰冷又火热的性器抽出了，一只冰冷潮湿的手抚摸上他的脸，并将他的身体翻转。于连看到这间祈祷室的穹顶上布满了繁复的雕刻，他的眼睛却因为哭泣太多而酸涩得难以看清。一开始是因为受屈辱而流泪的，但现在屈辱的泪水已经流干，他的眼泪却还是不断地涌出眼眶。这是因为什么呢？于连的身体颤抖着，黑暗中他的眼睛如同一盏摇曳闪烁的灯火。神父冰冷的手抚摸上了他的颧骨，他的全身散发出潮湿的雨的气息。于连又感到了性器的进入，神父俯下身，将要带来他的狂风暴雨。而他自己甚至没有感到一丝不满！于连又开始流泪了，透明的液体从那双浓黑的眼睛里流出，划过嫣红的眼角，掉在漆黑的教士袍上，泅湿一片。为什么会流泪呢？因为……因为……因为快乐！因为这个虚伪的小教士，假的信徒从这罪恶的奸淫中感到无上的快乐！教袍被泅湿的岂止是因为眼泪。苟合的穴口处，被打磨得柔嫩殷红的软肉眷恋地纠缠着粗红的性器，拍打！抽插！于连的身体抽搐着,身前的性器高耸地指向圣主，身后的甬道则也流下了许多欢愉的“眼泪”。教袍被沾得湿漉漉，狼藉地洒满透明与白色。  
于连双腿间的白浊流淌而下，脖间的吻痕清晰可辨，他感到地狱的血盆大口在向他张开。钉在十字架上的耶稣仍用悲悯的眼光注视着世人，在神像前的寻求到的无边快感与欢愉让于连在主的眼中看到了嘲讽与愤怒的火焰——路西法马上就要来了，我将灵魂出卖给了魔鬼！他痛苦的抱住头，抽动着瘦弱的身体，努力推开他的身体想逃离噩梦的深渊，挣脱令他作呕的缠绵。一次次的拒绝却使得身上的神父更加兴奋，在激情狂潮中的他显得如此无力而像是在欲拒还迎。神父的身体像山一般压来，使他精疲力尽，只能强忍眼中的泪花，转过他精致的头颅，死死的咬住嘴唇，感受一次猛过一次的冲击。该死的下半身传来一阵高于一阵的欢愉与快感，让他忍不住想呻吟出声，晶莹的泪珠与罪恶的精液一起，滴落在教堂的神圣的地砖上。挂壁上的基督依旧悲悯的看着这一切，这个黑白颠倒的夜。  
恶魔的性器开始冰冷极了，却被漂亮青年的一声声轻吟温暖，变得炽热。于连赤裸的身体在神案上因欢愉时而蜷紧时而又舒展，浪潮猛烈时，他漂亮的脚趾不小心踩翻了一旁的神龛，巨大的响动惊动了于连的肉体，它害怕似的紧紧缠住性器，像怕黑的婴儿紧紧缠着母亲的手臂。也惊动了于连的灵魂，他从欢乐的梦境里醒来了。门外也有什么被惊醒了似的，模模糊糊地传来女性的娇呼，和细碎慌乱的步伐，然而这步伐并没有远去，反而更近了，最后停留在了门前——门外有人扣响了这圣地里的地狱之门。  
朱莉的叩门声里尚且带有犹豫和怯弱。然而于连听不出，他只觉得是上帝带着他的惩罚来了，因他在圣地里寻求恶的欢愉，且欢愉的声音太大了。被巨大的恐惧摄住，于连不顾赤裸，同神父在沾满精液的教袍上挣扎扭打起来。他们下半身还亲密地相连，穴口甚至溢出了浪花似的白色泡沫。双臂却因互相攻击紧紧掐着彼此。  
朱莉在门外迟迟不得回应，转身跑走了。而门内，两人的拉锯战终以于连失败结束——神父在他脱力时猛的压了他的大腿，他现在几乎动弹不得，只能任由神父抱起他放到穿衣镜前的座椅上。“看看你自己!”于连的手臂因刚才下身带来的愉悦而抖个不停，他脸色潮红，眼神涣散，头发散乱。在神眷之地中堕落的羞耻和不断刺激神经的官能快感把他的大脑搅成一团浆糊，体力的迅速消耗使他喘得愈发厉害。谁又能想得到，自己向往多年的黑色道袍竟不是肃穆，不是庄严，而是污浊？神父冲毁了他心底最后一道闸门——自己不过是个木匠的儿子!一朵生长在野地里的茑尾花！在他面前有什么好抗拒的？  
“看看你。”于连听着这个蛊惑的声音，“于连。”一只冰冷的手抚摸着他的脸，他失了神的眼，温柔而又充满了硫磺湖的气味，“为什么不承认呢？你拥有的放荡的，疯狂的灵魂！承认吧！像耶路撒冷的民向神承认那样向我承认，这世上恒久不灭的是什么？存在得要比那渊面更深更久的是什么？那比神更好，比权力更好的东西，便是爱的欢愉。与其诉苦于那虚无的神，不如诉于一个理解你的人，他必将亲耳恭听。与其追求伪善的权利，不如和我一起享受无边的极乐！”

**Author's Note:**

> 也是糠群里的文，备份


End file.
